


Change Me

by LoveLadyBLove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLadyBLove/pseuds/LoveLadyBLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past AU where Link is a youth group leader who has an encounter with one of his female "students". It's a exercise in fantasy, for sure. Feel free to "insert self here".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Me

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect intended, all lies, and all for funsies.

**Change Me**

 

The lake was peaceful. She could hear the far off sounds of laughter and splashing floating to her lightly in the warm summer air but she didn't mind the noise. She let it all wash over her- the cicadas buzzing, trees gently blowing, the intermittent cheerful shouts from others farther down the shore. The moon was perfectly round and reflected beautifully on the water, rippling slightly with every creature that skimmed its surface. The chatter of the woods soothed her.

But she supposed peaceful was a matter of perspective. It wasn't peaceful to the other kids, the way they were carrying on in celebration. And who knows what was happening beneath the still slate of the lake, the kind of things that were happening with the creatures who lived in the mud and rocks of this North Carolina bank.

She pulled her knees into her chest and sighed, resting her head there. She would miss this place. The smell of the pines and damp soil, faint whiffs of skunk long since passed. Earthy. Free. The smells of summer and end of an era. She knew summers would come again, many in fact, but tonight it felt like the last. In a lot of ways, it was.

An owl hooted nearby and she heard a twig crack. She looked over her shoulder and saw a figure approach, weaving its way through some branches cautiously. She watched as he made his way out of trees and into the bank, moonlight now lighting his way.

"Hey Link."

"Hey. I thought I might find you out here."

"If you're looking to break up the party, it's down by the rocks."

He shook his head and smiled. "Nah. It's their last night. Let them celebrate." He looked down at her on her beach towel and he motioned their way. "Why aren't you down there?"

"It feels better here."

He nodded and tipped his head back to the stars. "Great night." Her eyes fell on the bottle loosely gripped in his right hand. Its contents gleamed amber as he sauntered closer.

"Looks like you’re doing some partying of your own."

He remembered the bottle in his hand and chuckled. "It’s the last night for us too. Seniors party outside by cover of darkness, staff parties in the locked rec room after hours."

"Everyone is celebrating but me," she said softly, fingering the frayed hem of her shorts.

He watched her for a moment then tipped the bottle to his lips and swallowed. "Want company?"

She shrugged and shifted herself on the towel.

He sat down with a grunt, falling into place beside her. “So why aren’t you with the rest of them?”

She shrugged again and rubbed her legs anxiously. “End of high school doesn't seem like the time to start changing the rules.”

He waited for her to go on.

“You know how it is.” She laughed without humor. “Or maybe you don’t. I bet you were popular in high school.”

It was his turn to shrug, and he took another pull on his bottle. She watched the sharp peak of his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thoughtfully. “I don’t know. It was a long time ago.”

She gave him a sidelong glance as she pretended to watch the water. She wasn’t sure how old he was.  He had led their youth group for over two years and she still couldn’t say. Twenty? Twenty five? She knew next to nothing about him. There was something youthful about him though, almost boyish. The way his hair always looked tousled and unkempt, his lopsided smile, his skinny frame.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said finally. “College changes everything anyways.”

“If you say so.”

But she felt almost certain that nothing would change. She thought she knew who she was destined to be- the smart girl, the sassy one that talked too much, saying things no one cared to hear. The girl no one ever dated, never kissed. She didn’t think a new scenery would change anything.

“You going to miss this place?”

“Yeah,” she said softly, drawing a pattern into the dirt. “No place like home, right?”

He nodded and looked out, pushing his square black framed glasses further on to his nose. “No place like this, anyways.”

They were comfortably silent and she didn’t mind his company. The shrill shrieks of laughter got louder and she imagined that the girls had probably reached that special time of the evening where skinny dipping was on the agenda. It felt ok to be here, far away but somehow involved. The fringe wasn’t such a bad place.

“Rhett and the other counselors are still up,” he suggested. “You want to hang out with us?”

She cracked a grin and shook her head. “Don’t stay on my account. I’m just fine right here.”

“Rhett’s got his guitar,” he chided, turning towards her. “Another round and it might actually start sounding good.”

She untucked her legs from her chin and sat cross legged. “I’m fine, you go on. If it’s being alone or hanging out with the teachers-“

He laughed, a loud bark that reverberated across the still lake and lit up his face. “You think of me as a teacher?”

She grinned and blushed, happy for the darkness. “For lack of a better word, I guess so.”

“I’m no high school teacher.” He was still smiling as he took another drink. The small bottle was half empty, swirling with every swallow.

“So you’re a….”

“A ‘youth leader’,” he mused as he lengthened his legs and sat back on his elbows. He was all legs, crossing and uncrossing, long and lean. “Shepherding young and impressionable teenagers towards God and…. stuff.” He laughed again, quieter this time, and looked into her eyes. “I’m a shepherd.”

“Ok then. I’d rather be here than with the rest of the ‘shepherds’.”

“Are we really that bad?”

She leaned back on her hands and their arms brushed. He was looking up at her, face lit by the moon, and he was grinning. His white teeth shone and she wondered how she had never noticed how blue his eyes were.

“No,” she said finally, looking away. “You guys are cool. You’re not that bad.”

“But you’d rather be here, alone, getting eaten up by mosquitoes, than hang out with me?”

“Not you,” she said a little too quickly. “Them. It’s just nice here. Quiet. You know?”

He sighed. “It is. Nice.”

The sounds of nature swelled, reaching a crescendo, and they sat. The breeze was gentle and cool, tossing her hair lightly against her back. She shivered.

“I used to come here.” He was fixed on the other side of the water, watching something she couldn’t see. “Back when… well, when I was your age. It was a thing at Harnet Central back then too. End of the year retreat, bring the class together before summer, same deal. It always felt pointless. Fun, but pointless. But that last time it was different. It felt final. You know?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I get that.”

His eyes left the unknown point and fell on her. The glance lingered for a moment before he cleared his throat and reached his arm across his chest to her, offering her the bottle.

She hesitated for a beat and sat a little straighter. “This, coming from a shepherd?”

That lopsided grin appeared and he brought his arm back to his side. “Just an offer.” He drank again and she watched his throat move and the way his hair fell back over his eyes. “Last night and all.”

The last night of high school, only a week from graduation. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad time to start changing the rules.

She held her hand out and he passed it to her. She put it to her lips and found it already wet with liquor and saliva. She ran her tongue over the lip as she tilted her head back and swallowed. It was pungent and tasted like bark. As soon as it went down she coughed, firmly pressing the back of her hand to her mouth.

He laughed kindly. ”Keep it down, girl!”

She laughed too, closing her eyes against the sting and feeling the warm burn make its way into her chest. “What the hell was that?”

“Apple moonshine.” He was watching her carefully with a glint in his eyes, grin never faltering. “Someone bought it from some local still down the road.”

“That does NOT taste like apples.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” He winked and took back the bottle, drinking with ease.

She exhaled carefully. Her throat still burned and she felt like she was breathing fire. “Indeed.”

“Please tell me I did not just give you your first ever taste of liquor.” Her face reddened and even in the darkness he saw it and smirked. “Wow. Now I feel like a real delinquent.”

“I’ve never seen the point.”  She gestured up to the rocks. “Why do I need to get drunk and act like idiots like them? If I want to run around naked, I’ll run around naked. I don’t need a drink to help me.”

His response was quick and eager.  “Do you want to get naked?”

She froze for a second, brain going blank, and he immediately fell full onto his back with glee.  “You are cracking me up girl!”

She giggled at herself and relaxed. That tiny bit of booze was warming her from the inside out. “Gimme that.” She snatched the bottle away from him as he continued to shake with laughter. His glasses were askew on his face, making him look drunker than he probably was but she couldn’t imagine anyone putting down half this pocket sized bottle still being completely sober.

She drank, smoother this time, running her tongue over the edge again. His taste was there, underneath the harsh notes. She was warmer now.

He raised an eyebrow. “You trying to prove something?”

“Nope,” she replied with a smack of her lips, concentrating on the drink. Her stomach did a flip flop as the alcohol hit it and she willed it into calming. The thought of it coming right up in front of him was unacceptable. “Just trying something new.”

He sat up and took the flask from her. “You’re a good kid.” He patted her on the knee awkwardly.  She swelled with pride and tossed her hair back from her eyes.

His hand didn’t move, its weight heavy on her knee.

“Good kid,” he repeated absently, staring again at that unknown point in the horizon. His middle finger twitched then started in slow circles, tickling the flesh of her leg.

She held her breath.

His finger moved deftly over her skin, drawing that tight pattern. He looked down at his hand and his brows knit, like he was surprised to find it there. “I’m sorry.”

He moved away, breaking their contact, but she placed her hand over his. She kept him there, palm flat on her skin. “It’s fine,” she said softly. He stared at her until she felt compelled to speak. “It feels nice.”

She gave him a furtive glance, not wanting to meet his eyes. He looked sad. His lips were turned down at the corners and his eyes heavily lidded. It was strange to see him without a smile.

He took another drink and his digits began moving again. He traced blind figures, tentative at first. “Your skin is so soft,” he whispered. There was a tremble in his voice that sounded like awe.

“Thanks.” Her heart was in her throat and there was a feeling of great pressure in her chest, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She felt like molten lead.

He began to use his thumb to stroke her skin too. “God,” he breathed.

She watched his hand without blinking. His fingers were long and thin, playing her like he played the guitar- graceful and smooth. In a burst of courage she adjusted her legs, nudging one knee against him.

It was all the invitation he needed. He shifted himself closer to her and his hand danced higher to her thigh. He kneaded her skin, massaging and grasping delicately. He wasn’t looking at her- his eyes were fixed on where they touched, watching intently.

“Can I touch you?” His voice was gravely and soft, almost reverent.

She knew what he was asking. She inhaled sharply, remembering to breath, and nodded.

He quickly raised his hand to between her legs, cupping her mound over the thick denim of her shorts. She gasped and pulled back without thinking and he used his other arm to steady her.

He bit his lower lip and met her eyes, pressing his palm against her. She moaned without realizing it. His chest was against her shoulder, hard and warm. She could feel his breath raise and lower his ribcage, each deep gasp bringing him closer. His other hand grasped her waist, holding her to him, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hip. His eyes shone in the dark, even from behind his glasses, and their foreheads touched. His breath was hot on her face and she inhaled again, breathing him in.

He pushed his hand against her harder and the motion was starting to unravel her. “Oh,” she murmured, leaning into him.

His fingers were quick and clever. He pushed the barrier of cloth to the side and pressed one finger inside, filling her to the knuckle. They both groaned at the same time, drowning the peaceful calm of the woods.

“You feel so good,” he purred, slowly moving deeper. “So soft.” A second finger joined the first and she hiccupped, watching his mouth move. It burned for only an instant then faded into pure bliss. He finally kissed her, his lips softly cradling her top lip. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue tasted her, drawing over her lip before touching hers. It was slow and gentle, and she responded in kind. He tasted hot and earthy.

He guided her onto her back and leaned over her, mouths still locked in a kiss, as his thumb began to circle her clit. She jumped with the sensation and he smiled against her lips.  He continued his work with his fingers and thumb, twirling each languidly, as his other hand cupped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. His face was rough with slight stubble, the end of day shadow of a man, and it reminded her of who he was to her. She pushed the thought aside, rejecting anything besides the feeling of him lying beside her, curled against her, and his hardness in her side.

Her hands fluttered, one grasping the towel they laid on, the other resting on his shoulder. She felt his solid muscle through the thin t-shirt and her fingers reached under his sleeve, seeking skin. He was warm and dry, skin rippling over the rounded flesh of his shoulder and the hard bone beneath that. His arm flexed every time his fingers moved inside her and she thought it was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. She was feeling him feel her.

His lips moved lower, placing feathery kisses as he went, and using his teeth to scrape the line of her jaw. His mouth fastened onto her earlobe, nipping, playing with the sensitive spot. She shut her eyes as his tongue slid into her ear, creating a tingle that ran head to toe. His thumb moved infinitesimally quicker to the rhythm her body craved, his elegant fingers moving slightly inside of her. The words came out of her mouth without her permission. “Oh fuck…”

“Language,” he scolded playfully, turning his attention to her neck, licking the long line from the base to her ear. She whined nonsense, squeezing her thighs together in an unconscious effort to increase the pressure.

With one hand he pulled her shirt over her head unceremoniously. Her eyes flew open as the cold air startled her and her entire body tensed, aware of being exposed, until he began kissing her once again. His lips were wide and full and she was enveloped. He made his way down again, tonguing everything as he went, until he reached the base of her throat.

He pulled away and carefully placed the pad of this thumb on the hollow there, stroking it. The side of his mouth turned up as he stared at it. “This spot is lovely,” he told her. “Beautiful.”

He lowered his face and licked it slowly and deliberately. His tongue left a wet spot that he quickly slurped up again, going lower until he came to the top of her bra. It was gone in an instant, cast aside on the shore, and he was fastened to one breast. The feel of his wet tongue sliding over the raised pink skin made her arch her back and grab onto the hand buried between her legs. While devouring each pert nipple he began thrusting his fingers inside her. Eyes closed, she was seeing the world for the first time.

She was lost in sensation for a long while. Her mind detached and she rode the waves of her body, feeling liquid. He started to rub himself against her side, moving his hips to create friction. She was aware of the hardness pressing into her hip and willed her hands to begin moving again. She used them to slide under his shirt, feeling his abdomen and chest. It was solid and tight, flat planes of olive skin. She twirled her fingers in the soft fuzz of his chest, lighter than she expected. She wanted to be against him, skin to skin.

Taking her cues he slipped the shirt over his head, removing his fingers. She was empty without them. The light shone on his naked torso and he kissed her, pressing their bodies together. Her bare breasts on his skin was electrifying. She felt they could power a small city with the warmth of their bodies.

Their bodies adjusted naturally and he was on top of her. She ran her hands into his inky black hair, pulling at the waves that curled over his neck. The insistent bulge in his jeans was between her legs, rocking into her heat. He was panting into her ear, bracing his weight on both arms. She ran her fingers down his flank, feeling each ripple and dip, and finally came to the waistband of his black denim. She hesitated, uncertain of the next step.

“Unbutton them,” he urged. He has stilled his thrust and watched her as he caressed her hair.

She hesitated only for a breath then she moved to the buttons and dipped her thumbs inside. She could feel the hair beneath, not soft like his chest but thick and rough.

He whispered just one word, “Please.”

Her hands moved clumsily over the button and when it released the zipper came down easily, his cock jumping forward. He was motionless, knowing this was not the moment to plunge against her. She took her time, feeling the contours and ridges of him from over his underwear. He clenched his teeth, waiting.

She finally slipped one hand beneath the elastic and wrapped it around his length. He was so much larger than she expected- thick and long. She tightened her grip, testing the feel of him, and he groaned. The sound made her bolder and she moved even lower, cupping the heaviness of his sack.

He shifted himself so he could slide his clothes off his hips. He was fully naked and the moonlight dappled his body, highlighting and shading each slope and hollow. Her hands followed him, still exploring. He sat back on his heels as she fondled him, running tentatively up and down.

“Like this,” he purred, placing his large hand over her smaller one and guiding it in a deliberate pace. He squeezed his hand and she tightened hers in response, and very quickly he was jerking his hips into the air and drops of pre-come were forming.

He guided her onto her back once again and teased her breasts with his mouth while they both worked him in tandem. He was biting and licking, much more urgent than before. She found her free hand roaming across her bare belly, dipping into her shorts. She felt so empty.

Without wanting to think about what was happening, she opened her shorts and began pulling them down.  He dropped his guiding hand and helped her slip them all the way off, past her ankles and into the dirt with the rest of their discards. She opened her knees and felt the now chill air touch her wetness. He was staring, bare body now beginning to shine with sweat, as she continued to pump his shaft, rocking him back and forth.

He plunged two fingers inside her, drawing her liquids out and scissored his fingers over every fold, coating her completely. He nudged her thighs wider with his knees and leaned into her. “I’m going to taste you.”

She nodded slowly, hypnotized by the feelings his hand was drawing from her. His head ducked down and she closed her eyes, waiting to feel his soft mouth on her. He did not disappoint. The silky feel of his tongue sliding inside her made her tremble all over. The sensation was strange and wonderful. He moved his tongue like he had moved his fingers, sliding in and out then all around, tracing the lines of her sex.

He settled between her legs on his stomach and used his hands to part her knees further. He hummed against her pink center. The unreality of the moment fell on her like a wave- Link the guidance counselor was moaning into her with a mouthful of her pussy. The sound and sensation fed the building pleasure in the pit of her stomach.

He moved his mouth northwards and tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her body jerked in response, like a reflex. He laughed softly and looked up at her, his glasses shining and a mischievous smile on his face. He held her gaze as he spread her lips with one hand and pushed two fingers inside with the other. He slurped her pink nub into his mouth and sucked. She was a virgin but she knew this feeling, the great swell in her belly and the way her toes tingled. The way her whole body went still, waiting. And then the rush, body shaking, back arched. She knew this- not her first orgasm but definitely the best, with this dark haired angel between her thighs.

He ate her patiently as she recovered, shuttering. He licked her clean and she was very far away, her eyes closed. She came back to him only once he was hovering over her, letting his arms take most of his weight. He lightly bumped his nose into hers and smiled, then gave her a kiss, sweet and long. She tasted something heady and salty in his kisses.

His cock was bumping against her, still rock hard and eager. She glanced down at his manhood, shining with precome. She tilted her hips and opened her legs further. "Yes."

He hissed in anticipation, adjusting himself on top of her. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, covering himself in their combined wetness. She gripped his shoulders hard, nails digging, trying not to shut her eyes.

He entered her slowly, sighing as he went. She couldn’t fight it anymore and squeezed her eyes closed, clenching her jaw as the first stabs of pain came. When he was fully seated inside, their bodies completely flat against each other, he moaned. The deep timber purring into her ear made her body relax and the ache faded. He rolled his hips, going slightly deeper and a soft whine of pleasure escaped her lips.

“Are you okay?” His voice was dusky and strained as he fought to control himself.

She nodded and hooked one leg over the back of his thigh and pulled him closer. He moaned again and began to move. His thrusts were light and shallow, letting her grow accustom to him. She tilted her head back, arching her body in a silent plea for more. The pain was gone now.

Their bodies slapped together in time as he moved quicker. He drew himself out farther each time before driving back into her, a soft grunt accompanying each stab. She wrapped both legs around his thighs and clutched at his back. He shifted his weight and changed the angle of penetration until her clit was pressed against his pubic bone. The sensation of her most sensitive spot being thrummed again and again against his now damp hair made her toes curl.

She was keening now, a nonsense babble of half pleadings and exclamations. He sucked on her throat, breathing with effort, hips bucking. A hand was tangled in her hair, pulling.

“Oh goodness,” he choked out.

He quickly pulled out of her and grabbed his shaft. With one hand braced against the ground he began to spurt over her belly, shaking as he came, head thrown back. Her eyes darted between his face and his cock, watching with fascination at the droplets falling onto her and the grimace on his face that looked close to agony.

His body was shaking and jerking with each twist of his hand. His eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched, mouth set. After a few moments she felt his body relax on top of hers, tension drained from him. “Oh goodness.”

She reached out and touched him, lightly running a hand over his length. He spasmed again,and once more as she flicked her thumb across his head. He was wet and her fingers glided over him easily.

With a satisfied groan, he rolled over onto his back. She felt bare and lonely for a half second before he took an arm behind her neck and pulled her close, nestling her into his side. Her cheek rested on his chest, hairs lightly tickling her nose, and she tentatively ran her fingers over the sticky come on her skin. It was warm and thick, drying quickly in the breeze.  Curious, she suckled one finger to taste him. It was bitter and felt tacky in her mouth.

He kissed the top of her head, pressing his mouth into her hair firmly. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She smiled in satisfaction and said nothing.

The sound of the wilderness came back to them, floating in the air. The night was deeper now and the orchestra was in full swing. She saw fireflies in the trees, weaving drunkenly and fading as another took its place. They were doing their mating dance.

“I don’t hear them anymore,” she said softly.

“Who?” His voice was muffled, mouth still buried in her hair.

“The party.”

He snorted. “I guess even seniors have to go to sleep sometimes.”

“Will the counselors be wondering where you are?”

He was silent, rubbing her arm.

They both began to goose bump as the lake breeze picked up. Without having to ask he took one end of the towel and wrapped their bodies into it, creating a cocoon.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in the faint and masculine smell of his body. She wanted to remember this, every bit. The sight and sound and smells of her first lover. Her mind began to wonder.  “Now what?” she asked tentatively.

“I’m not sure.”

She took this in for a moment, grateful she wasn’t alone in ignorance.  “You should go back. To your party, I mean.” She turned slightly and looked up at him. “They might start to wonder where you are.”

He started at her strangely for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“…Yeah. I am.” She smiled.

He hesitated, and then a look of tenderness flooded his face. He kissed her softly. “Okay.”

He unwrapped the cocoon and she crawled away to find her clothes. She tossed him back his things then while he wasn’t looking, wiped her stomach clean with an end of the towel.

She didn’t dress right away and instead watched him gracefully slide his pants up his hips. She liked his quick comfortable movements as he tucked himself inside his jeans and fastened them. He noticed her watching and grinned. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said with a smile, grabbing her own garments and pulling them on. Her underwear was still wet.

“Do you want to come back with me?” He took her hand lightly and grazed her palms with his fingertips. “I’m sure Rhett’s still playing his guitar.”

She shook her head and looked shyly at the ground. “Nah. I’m going to sit here for a little while longer.”

“I swear he’s not as bad as you think.”

She snickered. “I’m fine.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment, hand in hand. Finally he pulled her to him and cradled her face, letting his eyes rove over her cheeks, nose, and lips. He kissed her deeply, and their tongues lingered.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She nodded with her eyes closed, relishing her last taste of him.

“Promise you’ll say goodbye?”

Goodbye. This had been the last night, after all. Graduation in a week, then summer. Then college and gone…. gone from North Carolina. For good? “Yeah.” She opened her eyes and studied him closely, trying to take in as much as she could. The moonlight on the dramatic bow of his lips was an image she wanted to keep.

“Alright.” He let out a breath of air and squeezed her hand before dropping it.

She watched his back as he walked away, making his way towards the trees. As his tall lean frame began to disappear in the dark she turned back to lake and made herself comfortable on the towel once again. It was still slightly warm, and she leaned back onto it to watch the stars.

Not a bad night to change the rules at all.

 


End file.
